1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to adjusting devices for adjusting a painting position of a spray gun and, particularly, to a spray gun adjusting device using the adjusting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a plurality of spray guns for painting is a widespread practice because of its higher productivity and higher utilization rate of paint. The positions and angles of the spray guns are adjustable for realizing a multi-angle painting to satisfy the coating requirements of various products. Many conventional spray gun adjusting devices are, for example, gun racks which are utilized to adjust and maintain an optimum painting position.
Presently, there are two kinds of gun racks utilized in painting technology, one is a simple hand-operated gun rack, and the other is an automated gun rack. The simple hand-operated gun rack utilizes a plurality of locking screws. However, during painting, because the spray guns are frequently switched on/off, the screws may become loosen due to the impact of pneumatic elements of the spray guns, and the positions of the spray guns may be shifted, resulting in poor painting stability. In addition, the painting operation has to be shut down during the position adjusting of the spray gun rack, and this reduces productivity.
The automated gun rack normally has three degrees of freedom, which limits the adjustment angles of the spray guns. In addition, a plurality of motors may be utilized in the automated gun rack, which are often non-explosion-proof, and the automated gun rack is mounted in a spraying area, where the automated gun rack may easily be contaminated by organic solvents and become a fire risk, or may even explode.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.